1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a memory controlling method and, more particularly, to a controlling method for setting memory parameters using a test command in the basic input/output system (BIOS).
2. Related Art
With the fast development of components in computers, there are multiple kinds of memory modules in the market both for sale and customization. The memory specification varies along with the different manufacturers, gains, and different released time. When the memories are produced, the memory manufacturers and system assembling manufacturers should determine the stable working environment of each memory such as the working voltage configuration, driving strength, a delay time reference, an active window of the memory and so on. The memory needs the optimum settings to read, write and store data with the highest stableness. Since the initial settings set by the memory manufacturers may not satisfy the criterion or the requirement of the system assembling manufacturer, the memory needs to be finely adjusted and tested by the system testing engineers or the research and development engineers to get the optimum settings of the memories.
Taking a personal computer as an example, the motherboard usually has BIOS to initialize the memory module and perform the power on self test (POST). The BIOS usually stores a large lookup table for looking up the environment condition settings for each kind of memory.
However, with the innovation of semiconductor processing, the memory is developed from the synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) to double-data-rate three (DDR3) SDRAM, and the memory has different specifications. The time span in developing new product is shorter and shorter. Every time the memory brings out, the electronic product needs to be adjusted again for making the memory work stably. Therefore, the manufacturers need to pay a lot for designing and manufacturing, and the user also may feel inconvenient in practical usage.